The use of mechanical fastening means on disposable absorbent products, such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinent products, feminine care products, and the like, are well known. A common type of mechanical fastener employed on disposable absorbent products is a hook-and-loop type fastener in which a hook or hook-like element is provided which is adapted for releasably engaging with a loop or loop-like material. Such hook-and-loop type fasteners are also well known in the prior art.
While the use of mechanical hook-and-loop type fasteners on disposable absorbent products is known, such use has not become widespread. This is due, in part, to the increased cost of such hook-and-loop type fasteners relative to the more common adhesive tapes currently used on disposable absorbent products. An additional reason that hook-and-loop type fasteners have not been widely used on disposable absorbent products relates to the difficulty of forming such hook-and-loop type fasteners at the high speeds generally associated with the manufacture of disposable absorbent products. The process issues associated with the formation of such hook-and-loop type fasteners also affects the relative cost of such fasteners. The process difficulties associated with the hook-and-loop type fasteners relates not only to the formation of the specific hook-and-loop materials, but also to the attachment of the hook-and-loop materials to other elements to form a fastening tape suitable for use on disposable absorbent products. The hook-and-loop materials must be attached securely enough to the other elements of the fastening tape so as not to present a product safety issue. In order to render the use of hook-and-loop type fasteners on disposable absorbent products more feasible, it is desirable to provide improved fastening tapes comprising hook-and-loop materials and processes for the manufacture of such fastening tapes.